


你看他笑得像个200吨的孩子.jpg

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 囚禁 强奸 药物注射 NTR 暴力行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 恰饭感谢_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: 枪赤
Kudos: 4





	你看他笑得像个200吨的孩子.jpg

赤魔强忍着头痛睁开了眼，他不知道自己招了什么邪。本来开开心心带着刚搓好的爆发药去找自己男朋友，结果好好走在路上后脑勺忽然挨了一刀托，然后他就两眼一黑，醒来就成了现在这个倒霉样子。  
赤魔试图揉揉眼，但是他的手腕被冰冷的锁链捆住了，一晃悠还发出哐啷啷的声音。他环顾四周，这不是他去过的任何一个屋子，而是一个潮湿阴暗的小空间，他尝试着挣脱这些锁链，但是除了让金属碰撞的声音更加刺耳外并不能改变些什么。  
他被人贩子拐了。  
赤魔现在有些后悔没有听战士的话，晚上出门要从人多的大街走不要图省事走小路，如果不是他下意识反着干他也不会现在沦为案上肉。  
“呦，你醒啦。”一道光从门框溢出，赤魔本能性地用手臂遮住瞳孔来阻挡光线的刺激，却没想到那个人贩子动作更快，来者擒住了他的手腕掰到了一侧，赤魔也借着光看清了那个人的脸，擦，这不是之前老是“偶遇”到的那个枪刃吗！  
“是你？！”赤魔十分诧异，他之前老是与这个人不期而遇，开始他以为是巧合还会和这人点头示意，没想到原来一切都不是巧合……  
“对啊，是我，想不到吧~”枪刃好像还挺开心的，他蹲在赤魔面前，从大衣口袋里摸索出一个针管和一袋针头。赤魔看着枪刃熟练地装上了针头，接着枪刃又掏出一个小瓶子在他面前晃了晃，赤魔一眼就认出来了那是他给战士的爆发药。  
“滚！”赤魔黑红色的尾巴毛都炸了起来。  
“切，我就不！”枪刃好像心情更好了，他将爆发药倒进针管里，带着猫爪印图标的玻璃瓶被他随手丢到一旁。他一手掐住赤魔下颚，虎口稍微用力便挤开了赤魔的嘴，带着刀茧的指压住了赤魔的唇齿。他把针管探进赤魔的口中，针头压在赤魔的舌腹处，赤魔拼命地用靴子往枪刃小腿上踹，可他的反抗却让枪刃笑得更加快乐，好像他们只是在玩过家家的游戏，枪刃扮演的是给心爱的玩偶打针的医生，而他则是那个任人宰割的玩偶。  
尖锐的针头扎入敏感柔软的舌，赤魔疼得眼泪控制不住得往下流，他合上眼睛不去看枪刃的笑容，但是闭上眼睛后药水注入的痛苦愈发明显。索性这个酷刑的时间并不长，最后一滴药水被推入后枪刃便好心地放开了赤魔，同时还贴心地帮他解开了锁链。  
“恭喜你，你自由啦，来来来走两步！”枪刃站起身居高临下地看着瘫倒在地的赤魔，他知道赤魔根本无法挣脱，而且很快就会主动索求。  
事实确实如此，灼烧与麻痹感先在口腔内泛滥很快就扩散到脊椎接着蔓延至四肢以及……  
“嗨，你怎么硬了，你是受虐狂吗？”枪刃再次“行善”，他用刀背拍了拍赤魔鼓起的裤裆，没想到仅是这样的刺激就让被药物控制的赤魔发出了一声呻吟，“要我帮忙吗？”  
“变态，滚开，老子会走。”赤魔扶着墙缓缓地站起，他的双腿控制不住地颤抖，头也像炸裂般又晕又疼。他踉踉跄跄朝着门后的光明走去，可药物让他的双腿发软无力，他无法与身体的痛苦和无力感抗衡，才走几步就之撑不住往前摔去，幸好枪刃及时接住了他。  
“现在要我帮忙吗？”枪刃温暖的呼吸搔得赤魔的猫耳又热又痒，尽管他心里还有百般不愿，可手却下意识地抚上了枪刃的裤裆。  
枪刃领会了赤魔的意思，他笑得非常快乐甚至还在赤魔的眉心落了个吻，但接着这个吻的是他毫无预兆得推开了赤魔，并且一脚踹在赤魔肚子上将其踢倒在地。  
赤魔还在捂着小腹倒吸凉气就又被枪刃踩住了大腿内侧，枪刃拿起武器划破了赤魔屁股处的布料，接着他将赤魔的披风用那柄雄狮之心插在地上让人无处逃跑。  
赤魔喘着粗气揉着肚子，他咬着牙恶狠狠地用目光锁着枪刃那张看着无辜的脸，“疯子……”赤魔一直遵守着绅士之道，他再怎么骂人也不会用那么下流的词汇。  
“你说得对。”枪刃摸了摸下巴点点头，他解开腰带将裆兜拨弄开，那根“新型迷你雄狮之心”就弹了出来，话是这么说，但枪刃的尺寸并不迷你，比起一般的中原之民甚至还要大上几分。他欺下身将赤魔压在身下，半指皮手套扶着阴茎挤进臀肉间用龟头在赤魔的菊口蹭了蹭留下一道水渍。  
他要干嘛？赤魔愣了愣。  
嘶——好疼！  
如果说枪刃刚刚的拥抱能让赤魔产生片刻枪刃还算个好人的错觉，但当性器整根捅进毫无润滑的后穴时，赤魔清晰地感受到自己在被强暴。值得庆幸的是药物的作用让他的痛楚感被压制了不少，枪刃毫无怜意的抽动也在药物的作用下将撕裂感搅成一种赤魔从未经历过的快感。  
他的身体无法控制地适应了枪刃的节奏，枪刃也能很明显地感受到赤魔的肉壁从一开始的排斥变为现在的迎合。赤魔知道自己这种变化，可他并不愿意承认，所以他选择将眼睛闭上以求逃避片刻现实。  
“你喜欢被强奸？”枪刃抓住了赤魔的猫尾，他先只是轻轻捋了几下，当赤魔出于本能发出细碎的呻吟时，枪刃又忽然把尾巴狠狠往外一拽同时挺胯将龟头捣入肉眼深处，他笑得十分天真但是说出的话却格外下流，“妓女都没你骚。”  
“不…啊…”赤魔已经分不清这一瞬间到底是爽还是疼，他既因为猫尾被拉扯而感到钻心的疼痛，又由于枪刃的施暴而产生了一种凌驾于普通性爱的快感，这两种感觉的冲撞下他颤抖着手不自觉伸出抱住了枪刃的后背。他的“刺剑”被布料囚禁得实在难受而枪刃似乎并没有将他裤子完全切碎的欲望，同理于那两粒发痒发硬的乳头，如果是战士一定会…  
赤魔抖了抖耳朵，他开始无可抑制地想念战士，他希望战士来给枪刃一斧头然后把自己救出，但他又不希望战士来破坏这场性交。这一切乱糟糟的想法最后交织成一股弄湿了内裤的精液，还好枪刃发现不了，赤魔可不想让这个暴徒发现自己已经开始享受这场虐待。  
“你屁眼变得好紧，我好厉害呀。”枪刃虽然没发现赤魔偷偷地泄了精，但他能感受到赤魔温热的肉穴忽然收缩夹紧，咬得他差点也丢了。他将赤魔的裤子稍微撕开了些，居高临下欣赏着白花花的屁股，他吹了声口哨抬手给赤魔的臀瓣留下一个鲜红的掌印。“我比你老公厉害吧！”枪刃笑得毫无负罪感，仿佛被绑架和被强奸都是赤魔自愿的，他只是日行一善。  
“就你？你配？你都不如他用手指操我，呸，杂碎。”赤魔没想到这人居然能厚颜无耻到这种地步，他现在恨不得用刺剑将枪刃捅个对穿。  
“我不配，我不配…”枪刃忽然贴近赤魔，鬓角的白发渐渐要去亲吻黑红的发，赤魔以为枪刃会夺走他的吻，却没想到枪刃折断了他的右臂。“那他也——不——配——！”  
“啊！！”赤魔捂住了自己的右臂惨叫起来，疯子！绝对的疯子！他都没注意那只手什么时候搭上了他的胳膊，他也没想到这人手劲会大到这种地步。  
“你现在一定很爽吧，臭婊子，出来偷男人还挑这挑那，我要替你老公好好教育下你。”枪刃压根没管还在因为疼痛而流泪的赤魔的想法，他只知道在折断赤魔手臂的一瞬间他被夹得格外舒服。枪刃折起了赤魔的双腿，他开始大幅抽动，每一次都将龟头退出了肉眼，在菊口还来不及收缩时又将整根顶入最深处。  
赤魔的意识已经模糊，他现在只能感觉到右臂的疼痛和后穴的充实感。枪刃的眉目不知道什么时候变成了战士的，两人的脸逐渐重合在一起，啊，看来是他来救我了…赤魔控制不住呜咽，他低声呼唤着战士的名字，仰着头像平时那样索求一个吻作为安慰。  
他也如愿以偿，但是他已经分不清这个吻是来自爱人还是施暴者。  
赤魔的体力已经支撑不住折腾了，他呢喃着战士名字，在泪水与苦笑中合上了眼。他闻到了一股腥臭的味道，接着气味的源头抵上了他的嘴唇撬开了牙齿，他也顺从地将那根阴茎含在口中。枪刃将龟头压在赤魔舌根处抖了抖射了出来，他抽出来时看见赤魔无神却又幸福的样子不由心生嫉妒。  
所幸月亮才上枝头，夜还很长。


End file.
